The Cullens go to Comicon
by indipop
Summary: A series of linked one-shots about the cullens. Bella is human and obssesed with star wars. just read it........ rated T for swearing


**I'm**** bored, had an idea and I know it is really badly written but eenh I can't be stuffed.**

**Though I have a suspicion my friends will hack my computer and edit it. ARGH!!! Believe me they can, one of my BFFLS is a computer genius, she is in love with her laptop (his name is Jamie by the way (sorry Jasmine)) If you are interested my laptop is called "person". **

**RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLZ**

**Me: Jacob, if you kill Edward for me, and get me the rights to twilight, you can be with Bella.**

**Jacob: YESSSS! I will finally get to kill that bloodsucker.**

**Edward: Hey, I thought we were on good terms, ya know, ever since that night…**

**Jacob: Dude! We said we would never mention that ever again!**

**Me: AWKWARD MOOSE!!!!**

**Jacob/Edward: What?!**

**Jacob: what am I whating... but in the first place what are you whating.**

**Edward: but if you are whating what I am whating... what are we both whating????**

**Jacob: What?**

**Me: well, I don't own ****twilight, but we now know that Edward is gay, and Jacob is very easy to confuse.**

**RONDOMNESS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOLZ**

The Cullen's take public transport

It was another drizzly day in Forks, Washington, and Emmett was pouting for some reason that nobody knew. Edward was impatiently waiting for Bella to arrive by playing her lullaby on the piano. Alice was throwing clothes out of her closet because it was getting too full. And Jasper was reading a new book on the civil war.

They heard Bella's truck coming up the driveway and Edward rushed out to meet her. She got out and he swept her in a hug.

"Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes love?"

"You know how you wanted me to have the human experience?"

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well, there's something I want the whole family to do."

"What?"

"I want…to take……….PUBLIC TRANSPORT!!!" She squealed.

Then all the Cullen children came running out of the house to stare at her.

"AWESOME!!!!" Emmet boomed.

"We will need customized outfits, Argh, more things to organize!!!" Alice said quickly

"But there will be people." Jasper mumbled self-consciously.

"Bella I don't think that's such a good idea." Edward cautioned.

"It'll be fun! Pleeeaaaase Edwaaard!!!" Bella begged and fluttered her eyelids.

"If you really want to." He said lovingly.

"Great we get on the bus in ½ an hour." Alice ran off to get some clothes.

"Where are we going love?" Edward asked.

"Seattle!" she replied brightly.

"What's in Seattle?" Edward asked wearily.

"Ooooh, noothin muuuch!!! Just gonna wonder." Then she went inside to talk to Alice, and left Edward outside befuddled with the world.

_*********1/2 an hour later************_

"Come on, we gotta get the buuus!" Emmett whined.

"Don't be such a baby Emmett!" Rosalie scolded.

"But we'll be laaaateee!" Bella sobbed.

"It's okay Bella." Edward comforted gently.

"Whatever, Alice are the turtles*wink* ready for the ninjas *wink*." Bella spoke in code.

"Yes, Bella, the teenagers *nudge* will be mutant *nudge* yet." Alice replied in code.

"What are you two nutcases on about?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Nuuthin' Rosie." Bella sang.

At this point the bus had arrived, and Edward went on first. He handed the bus driver a credit card.

"Sorry, we do not accept these credit cards." said the bus driver.

"Okay, no American express, what about MasterCard?" he showed the driver another card.

"No sir."

"What about….platinum Amex?"

"No"

"Visa?"

"No."

"PayPal?"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NO?! _Those are credit cards accepted everywhere! Why won't you accept them?" At this point he fell down on his knees and started sobbing.

"I just don't understand anything anymore." He cried.

Then Bella pulled out a plain blue card and showed it to the bus driver.

"Now that is a card I can accept." He then swiped it and let them on.

"There you go Edward, up you get, there we go, sit down. Good boy." Bella cooed gently.

"How is it possible that you have a card that I don't? You don't have any money!" Edward wailed.

"Gee thanks, I love you too. It wasn't a credit card though." She explained.

"If it wasn't credit card then what kind of card was it?" He asked.

"It was a Bus card; it has credits for rides on busses."

"Why do you need a bus card? You have a car, and a driving loving boyfriend. You don't need to use the bus." Edward prattled.

"I don't, Alice got it for me." She appeased.

"Whatever, I don't really care, but can you tell us where we're going, please?"Rosalie interrupted.

"No sorry, it's a surprise that me and Emmy have been working on. Right Emmett?" Bella replied.

"Totally this is going to be so much fun; just you wait and see Rosie. You'll love it!!" Emmett talked like a teenage girl.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to dress up."

_*********In Seattle***********_

"Okay this is our big surprise, after Alice does her thing, we are going ……to………….

**Okay, what do you think, shitty? Lacked finesse? GIVE ME COMMENTS PEOPLE OR I WILL NOT WRITE FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, I might, because I got the nicest privet FF message, and it gave me so many warm fuzzies!!!!  
more like that and it'll make me write faster.**

**All of yous holding out for a Soulless love gone update, I'm sorry. I just can't think for anything else for that story. I know how it will end but I can't figure out the middle, so I need a gap filler to get it done.**

**Luvya indipop **


End file.
